Facing your fears
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: Darren is down in the tunnels of Vampire Mountain and somethign is chasing him. What is it? Will Darren live to fight another day? Find out in Facing your fears.
1. Keep running

Facing your fears

Chapter one: Keep running!

Running, running, running. That was what Darren had been doing all day and it was what he was doing now. Down through Vampire Mountain, down into the tunnels that twisted and turned in all directions like a huge maze, never stopping. He had no idea how far he had ran where he was now but he didn't plan stopping. He knew that the thing behind him, the thing following him, whatever it was, was a lot worse the running for the rest of his life.

But why was he running? He was a vampire prince and he was armed. He was strong and fast, he could take on anything. So why was he running? Was it because he was scared of what was behind him? Even though he had no reason to be scared. If he turned to face the beast behind him he would have more chance of living than running and waiting for it to catch up and kill him.

Darren had made up his mind. Soon enough he would have run out of tunnels anyway. He skidded to a halt and turned, lifting his one and only sword high above his head, to face his fears.

Chapter two coming soon.

Please read and review.


	2. The man in the shadow

Here is the second chapter of facing your fears. I hope you enjoyed chapter one and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Facing your fears

Chapter 2: The man in the shadows

For a moment Darren thought it had all been a dream. Only his heart that has beating a million beats per second and his fast breathing told him otherwise. He had turned to face the monster had been following him, to find nothing but darkness and shadow. He was about to lower his sword when a snarling voice spoke from the shadows.

"I am glad to see you've stopped Mr Shan," the voice said, "It will make my job even easier."

"Who are you?" Darren asked and he was surprised that his voice was so calm, "And what do you want?"

"Who am I?" the voice repeated, "Names aren't important. And I want to see you die Mr Shan."

Whoever was in the shadows took a step forward and Darren could see who, or more importantly what it was.

It was a vampaneze. He was a lot taller than Darren and had a lot of battle scars. His hair was red and his skin purple, just like any other vampaneze. But there was something different about this one.

"You want to kill me?" Darren asked, "Well I'd like to see you try."

He had no idea why he was being so cocky, but deep down inside he felt confident.

The vampaneze laugh to himself and said "You're a brave boy; I'm going to enjoy killing you."

He pulled a long sword from his belt and faced Darren. His eyes were shining and showed no sign of mercy.

Darren made the first move. He lashed out with his sword to were the vampaneze's shoulder was, hoping that a fast attack would catch him of guard. He was wrong. The vampaneze grabbed Darren's wrist and forced his sword out of his hand. It went flying through the air were it landed with a clatter on the floor a few meters away. The vampaneze pushed Darren against the wall so hard that Darren was sure that his back would snap. Darren slid down the wall and landed on the floor, hurt and defenceless.

"You haven't been trained very well have you?" the vampaneze asked, "Oh well, It doesn't matter anymore. Goodbye Mr Shan."

The vampaneze brought his sword swinging down and Darren shut his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

Well that was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review and chapter 3 will be along soon.


	3. The unlikly hero

Here is chapter 3 of facing your fears. I hope you all enjoy it.

But it didn't come. Darren's end, his death never came. The vampaneze's sword that was meant to come crashing down on him and end his life never came. Why?

Darren opened one eye, very slowly, to see what was happening. The vampaneze was still stood there, sword raised, with a dazed look on his face. After a few seconds the vampaneze feel to the floor, dead, with a familiar looking weapon sticking out of his back.

The owner of said weapon was retrieving Darren's sword from the floor. They tried to do it as quietly as possible but a scrapping sound escaped and caught Darren's attention.

Darren looked up, quickly, to see who it was, hoping it wouldn't be another vampaneze.

"Who's there?" Darren asked, and this time his voice was shaking.

"Don't worry boy," replied a familiar voice, "It's only me."

Darren's heart lightened as Mr Crepsley walked towards him, pulling his sword out of the dead vampaneze's body and handed Darren his own.

Darren got to his feet, placed his sword back in his belt and stood, nursing his injured hand.

"You shouldn't be down here," said Mr Crepsley, "Even if you are only half vampire, you should be asleep during the day."

"B-b-but, that vampaneze was chasing me; he was going to kill me!"

"But he wouldn't have been if you had been asleep, would he?"

No, Darren thought, he would have found my room and killed me in my sleep. He didn't dare say this to Mr Crepsley, he knew what would happen if he did.

"Mr Crepsley?" Darren asked, slowly.

Mr Crepsley nodded to show that Darren could continue.

"Who was that vampaneze?"

"It doesn't matter," Mr Crepsley replied, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Right," said Darren before adding, "Thank you for saving my life."

Mr Crepsley turned to face Darren but didn't reply. Together the two of them walked up to the comfort and company of vampire mountain, Darren and the unlikely hero.

Well that was chapter 3, I hope you liked it. Please read and review.

This is probably the last chapter of facing your fears for a while, I can't think of what to write next. If you have any ideas, please email me!


	4. The truth

I lied. Chapter 3 couldn't have been the last chapter because here is chapter 4 of facing your fears. I hope you enjoy it.

Darren lay on his back, on the floor of his room. It was daylight out but Darren couldn't sleep. Something was bugging him. It had something to do with that vampaneze; he'd seen his face before. But he couldn't think were.

Darren rolled onto his side to stare at the wall. 'Maybe the vampaneze's body would still be down there,' Darren thought, 'Maybe there would be something down there that would tell me who he was.'

Darren sighed and got to his feet. It was no good, he couldn't sleep. He had to find out who that vampaneze was. He opened the door to his room and walked out. He had no need to be worried of being asked where he was going because no other vampire would be awake during the day.

Darren turned left and headed towards the tunnels. It didn't take him very long to get there, but would he be able to find the right place?

After about two hours of searching, Darren was no nearer finding the place where the vampaneze had died. He was about to give up when he noticed something on the floor. There was a dent in the floor were a sword had been stabbed into the ground. And blood. Fresh blood. 'This has to be the place,' Darren thought, dropping to his knees and beginning to search the ground.

It wasn't long before Darren had found something that turned out to be the answer to Darren's questions. It was the vampaneze's long sword; the same one Darren nearly got killed by earlier that day. At first Darren thought it was just a normal long sword like he, himself had. He was about to put it back on the floor when something caught his eye. There was writing, a name, engraved on the side if the sword.

'D.Crepsley'

Darren's mouth shot open. This vampaneze, this man was a relative of Mr Crepsley. A brother maybe. That was where Darren had seen his face before. In Mr Crepsley. Now he thought o it, they looked so alike. But why, why would Mr Crepsley kill a member of his family? 'Dam,' thought Darren, 'Just as I answer one question another one pops up.'

Darren got to his feet and made his way out of the tunnels, taking the sword with him. He wasn't going back to his own room. He was going to find Mr Crepsley. "I am going to get to the bottom of this," Darren said to himself, "I will know the truth."

Well that was chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


End file.
